Back From The Future
by kathyanime143
Summary: -This fanfic is about my opinion on how i like Hana to know everything about the mafia and the involvement of her friend, and this is how i like tsuna and kyoko to have a relationship. I hope you all read and review this story. Suggestions are welcome so if you have anything to suggest feel free :)) Thank you! xx


**I only have one thing to say before you guys read this. I DO NOT OWN KHR.**

**P.S-This is a one-shot type of story. :)**

* * *

**Back From The Future**

ONE-SHOT

It was a common fact to the Namimori middle school students that there is only one student who goes there is lamer than lame, dumber than dumb and very clumsy, so clumsy that people sometimes wondered on how he's alive until this day. Not a day gone by without him having a bruise on his body due to falling off the stairs, tripping in to something that is very visible into one's eyes and just about anything (or so he says on how he gets his wounds from). Not to mention he always fail at ALL his classes. He is Tsunayoshi Sawada though his classmates prefer to call him 'Dame-Tsuna'.

Tsuna and the rest of the gang including Kyoko and to their outmost surprise, Hibari has been absent for weeks. This past few weeks, the students has been very relaxed and happy when they learned Hibari was absent doing who-know-what. Though sad that their school idol was, absent too.

So one morning, what a sight they saw. Guess, who is entering the school gates now? It's Tuna and the gang. Well, okay it was a normal scene before they have been gone for weeks. What's the abnormal thing they saw on this scenery? It was Kyoya Hibari and Kyoko Sasagawa. Well, okay they understood a bit about Kyoko being with them since her elder brother is a close friend of Tsuna. However, what they could not understand why is, Kyoya Hibari. As far as they know, Hibari hates it when people disrupt the peace in Namimori School. So, what is he doing with the lot who is usually causing trouble? Save for Kyoko, of course. That thought lingered at their minds most of the morning before they pass it off as morning abnormality.

"Ohayou, minna!" A cheerful greeting came from the door by Takeshi Yamamoto followed by Tsuna and Kyoko.

"O-ohayou Takeshi-kun." Most of the class replied.

"You have been gone for a long time. Where ever did you lot go?" Their class representative asked the group.

"Oh, we have some family business to take care of, that's why." Takeshi answered.

"Family matters? So, you're families are close then?"

"Just shut up, midget!" An irritated voice answered behind Tsuna. They looked at the speaker and known it was Gokudera with an annoyed face.

Before anyone can speak, the bell rang indicating that classes are starting. They went to their respective seats.

Through the rest of the day, most students have realized especially Class 3-C (the class of Tsuna and the gang), that something changed. They could not point out yet, what it was but something changed. Particularly, Tsuna's group of friends.

_**HANA'S P.O.V**_

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

'What happened?' I thought to myself as I look at Kyoko doing her assignments. We are currently in my house doing our assignments together. We decided to have a sleep over since it has been a long time since we did this.

"What happened?" I decided to voice out my thoughts.

"Huh?" Kyoko looked up in surprise.

"What happened?" I repeated, softly.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened those times when you were absent? I mean, you have been gone a long time. You just disappeared one day then, you appear a few weeks later together with Tsuna and his friends."

"U-uhm." I could see that she was uncomfortable with our conversation right now.

"Sorry, you know how worried I get about you right? Besides, I have been dying the past few weeks to know about the reason you people just disappeared with no contact with us, or whatever." I explained frustrated.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan. I didn't realize you were so worried about us." Kyoko looked at me sadly.

"You're my best friend Kyoko of course I'll be worried." I sighed and continued, "So, what happened?"

"About that, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's not my story to tell." Kyoko said sending me an apologetic look.

"I know." I told her simply.

"You know?" She looked at me, surprised.

"Yes, I know. I know you couldn't tell me."

"But, how did you know?"

"Because if you could then you would've told me about it the moment you guys get back."

"I'm sorry Hana-chan." She looked at me with an apologetic again.

"I told you, it's fine. Now tell me again how to do this?" I changed topic knowing Kyoko was starting to feel bad.

"Oh, this is easy."

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Ohayou, Kyoko-chan and Hana-san." A familiar voice greeted at our back. Kyoko and I looked back to see who owns it. It was Tsuna's voice.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun." Kyoko beamed at him in which he returned with a smile.

"Ah, ohayo." I said, less lively than Kyoko. "So, whatever happened to your two tails?"

"Two tails?" Tsuna asked confused by my naming at Gokudera and Takeshi.

"Oh you know, that Gokudera and Takeshi. They were always following you before weren't they? Where are they now?"

"Oh them, I they still have something important to do so I came in first." He explained with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh, did something happen?" Kyoko asked Tsuna, worriedly.

The 3 of us made our way to the school. I don't know about what happened to them. But I guess, whatever happened before brought Tsuna and Kyoko closer to each other. I never ever thought the day would come when the three of us will walk together at school. Never ever have I imagined the day when Kyoko completely forgot about me still being there and gave her full attention to Tsuna.

Now that I think about it, Tsuna and Kyoko have been much closer to each other than with their other common friends. Now, when did it start again? Oh yeah, it started the day they came after their long absence. I would have declared my opinion about the two of them that moment when I feel something different about them. I feel that they are much closer than any opposite sex of friends should be.

I looked at the two of them at my front. Something is definitely going on about them. Instead of joining their conversation, I listened to it.

"Don't worry about it, they're fine." He told her with a small smile.

"Okay then, if you say so. What about your arm, does it still hurt?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Nope, they're not anymore and it's all thanks to you." He smiled at Kyoko with a small blush.

I smirked as I saw Tsuna blushed but to my surprise, I saw Kyoko blushing the same way.

"Well, it was my fault after all." Kyoko smiled as if she remembered something. I guess she is remembering how Tsuna hurt his arm since that is what the two of them were talking.

"It was OUR fault, Kyoko." Tsuna emphasized the 'our' part.

"OUR fault got it." Kyoko giggled softly. At that moment I was about to intervene at those two when Kyoko did something I never even thought she would do. She grabbed Tsuna's hand and held it, caressing it carefully. "Still, it's not fair that you're the only one who got hurt you know?" She said as she gently massaged Tsuna's hand with her own.

"It was my choice to get hurt and protect you. You know that, don't you?" Tsuna looked at their hands and smiled.

Kyoko only sighed in response but still did not let go of Tsuna's hand. Looks like, they totally forgot about me. I sighed.

"So, how was your sleep last night?" He asked Kyoko. 'What a strange question.' I sighed and continued to observe them.

"I should be the one asking you that you know, not the other way around. Besides, I was the one disturbing you." She smiled at him, intertwining their hands. 'HELLO! Didn't they see me here?' I thought and made a conclusion. THEY ARE DEFINITELY TOGETHER. Moreover, Kyoko disturbed him. But, how could she? I mean Kyoko slept in our house didn't she? She even slept earlier than I did. Okay, something definitely happened while I was asleep.

"Yeah, but I was the one that kept you awake- what is it?" He stopped since Kyoko suddenly giggled.

"Nothing Tsuna-kun I didn't notice it before but you have powder in your hair." Kyoko continued to giggle. I looked at Tsuna's hair to see what Kyoko was referring too when I saw it. There really are powders in his hair. I smirked at this.

"Wh-what?" Tsuna shook his head furiously and tried to wipe his hair causing him to let go of Kyoko's hand.

"*giggle* Here, let me get it." Kyoko wiped the powder on his head. "How'd you even get a powder on your hair anyway?"

"It was earlier this morning I guess. Ipin and Lambo were playing with powders. Looks like a few hit me." He laughed sheepishly.

I saw we were getting near the school gate and even though I'm enjoying what I'm seeing right now, something tells me should intervene now.

"AHEM." I say aloud.

"Huh?" was their reply. I guess they thought I wasn't here anymore.

"We're almost there you know." I pointed at the school gate.

"Yeah."

"WE'RE HERE TO THE EXTREME!" A voice suddenly shouted behind us.

"Shut up will you Octopus Head?" An irritated voice followed.

"Ne, ne, stop fighting. It's still early in the morning." Came a some-what happy voice.

The three of us turned our heads to the owner of the voices and saw Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Ohayo minna" Tsuna and Kyoko greeted the three while I only gave them a nod.

"Ne Kyoko, can you come with me for a sec? I need to go the library before class's starts." I told Kyoko giving her a look that says 'we-need-to-talk'.

Kyoko sighed and nodded. "Hana-chan and I will go now she still needs to go to the library." She said to them.

"Want us to go with you?" Tsuna offered.

"No, it's alright Tsuna-kun. We'll be back before class anyway." Kyoko refused.

"Okay then, we'll see you two on class." Tsuna said with a smile. The other 3 just nod their head.

"So," I started as I was sure we couldn't be heard anymore.

"So?" Kyoko asked dumbly as if she doesn't know what I was talking about.

"So, when would you plan to tell me that you and Sawada are together?" I asked her with a smirk.

Kyoko blushed furiously and shook her head. "We-we are n-not together Hana-chan."

"You're stuttering. You seldom stutter and when you do, it's because you're embarrassed or you like that person. I chose the latter in this situation." I told her still smirking.

"O-of course I like Tsuna-kun. He is my friend after all besides, he's nice." Kyoko tried her best to stop her stutter that worked but it doesn't stop the blushing on her face.

"I mean, you like like him." I smirked when I saw her kind of speechless and a flushing face. Bull's eye. "You don't have to answer me. I just want to know when the two of you hooked up."

"Hey, I thought we're going to the library?" She changed the subject. I just sighed at her futile attempt.

"You're avoiding my question again." I sighed defeated, "no, going to the library was just my excuse to let you go with me."

"I know it's just that we're really not together Hana-chan."

"You're not?" It surprised me, "But, you two looked like a couple earlier. You're even holding hands dammit." I told her frustrated.

"Well, how do I put this? We're sort of together but we're not?"

"What? That's prosperous; I've never heard that kind of relationship before."

"Well, that's what we are I guess?"

"Earlier, what did he mean by he kept you at night? I mean you were already asleep before I even went to bed."

"Oh, that. Well, I woke up around 11 o'clock and can't go back to sleep. So, in a whim I called Tsuna-kun's house." She explained.

"You know you could just wake me up right?" I told her.

"Yeah, but I guess talking him at night calms my nerves." She said with an unsure smile.

"Calm your nerves?" I asked her skeptical then giggled, "What? Is Sawada gonna' die?" I stopped laughing when I saw Kyoko's scared look.

"H-hey, I only meant it as a joke Kyoko." I told her unsure on what to do.

"Yeah, hey I'm getting back first okay?" she told me softly and started her way to our classroom.

'Okay, something definitely happened to them.' I thought as I followed her to the classroom.

When I got to the classroom, I saw Kyoko seating on her place that just happens to be next to Tsuna. It was not like that before but one day the teacher suddenly told Kyoko to transfer next to Tsuna. I gave them a nod when they noticed me. Kyoko smiled but it was a forced one. I sat behind them.

My eyes wonder off the whole time class has started and the next thing I knew the bell rang indicating its lunch already. 'Great timing, I'm hungry' I thought. I look around for Kyoko thinking she's still here; I mean the bell just rang so she can't possibly be gone now right? Unfortunately though, it seems as if she has gone by now.

"Hey, Hana-san Ms. Torikawa was looking for you earlier." Someone called me from behind.

"Oh, did she tell you why?" I asked her.

Saki, the girl who told me this, shrugged her shoulders, "Nope, she just said to tell you to go to her when you have the time. She wants to talk about uhhh—I forgot about it sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just look for her now. I'm done eating lunch anyway."

I was about to leave when Saki stopped me.

"Uh hey, Hana-san I want to ask you something, is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?" I told her as I look at my watch.

"Well, on my way here I kind of saw Kyoko-chan and Sawada-san. I just wanted to know if they're together perhaps? They look cozy being with each other these past few weeks, not that I'm being nosy or anything. I'm just curious."

"Really? You saw them where? Moreover, I don't know. Kyoko says it's complicated." I sighed as I remembered Kyoko's sudden leave earlier.

"Oh, I saw them near the baseball court by the cherry blossoms. Anyways, I don't mind them getting together. They look cute actually now that Sawada-san isn't acting all dame anymore." She giggled.

"I'll see you later." I said my goodbyes to her and went to where she said she saw them.

I don't like stalking other people especially my best friend but curiosity is really killing me. I wasn't walking much farther when I spotted them. I went closer to hear what they were talking about. I was eavesdropping I know. As childish as I know it I can't help it.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked Kyoko softly.

"Nothing really, I'm getting paranoid that's all." Kyoko looked at him with a forced smile.

"I'm getting worried you know? You've been like this ever since your talk with Hana-san." He looked at her with concern. 'She really took it seriously didn't she?' I thought.

"You knew we were just talking?" She looked at him curiously.

"Well, it wasn't really that hard to figure out you know? You came back earlier than you should and by the look of your face when you came back meant you didn't like the talk you have with her. So what happened?" Tsuna brushed Kyoko's hair softly.

"Nothing, she just made a joke about you going to die but it's not like she knows. Besides, I know better than that but –" Kyoko couldn't finish her sentence since she started sobbing.

"Hey, I'm fine all of us are. We're already fine Kyoko I made sure of that already, didn't I?" Tsuna said softly.

"I know but I still have nightmares about it you know. And—" Before Kyoko could finish what she has to say, I stepped out of the dark and confronted them.

"What exactly happened to you people?" I asked them directly.

"Ha-hana-chan –" Kyoko didn't got to finish what she has to say since Tsuna stopped her.

Tsuna looked at me then at Kyoko then at me again and sighed. He whispered something to Kyoko in which replied, "Are you sure?" Tsuna only sighed then nodded his head.

"Look Sawada! You bet—" before I could finish what I have to say, Tsuna intervened and said, "I know, I'm going to tell you now so don't worry. But, first you have to promise me that you won't freak out. Okay?"

"Freak out? Why would I freak out?" Okay, now my reply was totally off I sounded like I'm totally freaking out in which in reality I'm not.

"You'll see, and whatever you're gonna' hear from us, you have to promise you'll never say it to anyone okay?" Tsuna looked at me seriously.

"O-okay." I answered as I felt the tension around the air.

By the time, they finished telling me of everything that has happened, school was just an hour before it was over so we decided to jut stay where we are and talk.

"You should've told me from the beginning you know? Then, maybe my worry about Kyoko's safety from the past month may have lessened." I told them secretly hurt by them not telling me the things happenings in their life. Even though I understood their reasons, it still hurts. I mean, I thought Kyoko is my best friend after all, I couldn't imagine her keeping something this big from me not to mention, dangerous too.

"We kept it for your own sanity, you know?"

"So, since that phase is over would you like to tell me more about something else?" I smirked deviously at them.

"What is it?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow at me as if she knows I'm planning or I'm going to say something devious.

"Well, this thing has been bothering me for quite some time already. Anyways, I just wanna' ask, when did the two of you started you know going out with each other."

"We-we aren't together!" Came their replies. I laughed at their reaction. Their action complement each other so well it's hard to believe that they aren't together yet.

"You sure?" I told them as I gave their hands a pointed look, "Then, what is that?"

"H-huh? Nothing." They answered simultaneously and untwined their hands.

I was walking down near the park when I saw Tsuna and Kyoko sitting on one of the swings. 'Tsk. They're still not together huh? Doesn't seem like it.' I thought as I watched them for a bit then continued my way home. I smirked as I imagined them as a couple, not that it's hard, Saki was right they looked cute.

**Okay, I seriously failed at making this fic. I wasn't really planning to make it this sappy but this is the result I got. *sighs***

**P.S: It's been a very long while but I'll be updating my other fic tomorrow or the next day.**

**Please Read & Review minna! I would really much appreciate your comments and suggestions. But please no hate mails or something okay? Thanks :D**


End file.
